zaibatsupediafandomcom-20200215-history
Woolie
Woolie Streamer Superbeast is Youtube personality,Twitch streamer, and fighting game aficionado that was member of the Best Friends Zaibatsu along with Matt, Pat, and Liam He debuted in Marvel vs Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds and currently hosts the Castle Super Beast podcast (formerly The Super Best Friendcast) with Pat. His Twitter account is @WoolieWoolz and his Tumblr account is excelsioryuken. Woolie also has his own YouTube channel, WoolieVersus and accompanying Twitch account. Description Woolie was a friend of both Matt and Pat before they became friends and they met one another through their mutual friendship with Woolie. He was originally offered to be in the Kirby's Epic Yarn pilot episode alongside Matt but declined because he was too busy watching a stream of Street Fighter 4 gameplay at the time. He is noted for facing off against legendary Street Fighter player Daigo Umehara at Evolution 2012, which became his primary bragging point (and a source of ridicule from Matt and Pat since he lost), and turning down a threesome with two bisexual women to play Marvel vs. Capcom 3. He is still traumatized over a childhood memory of all of his family pile-driving his Hulk doll and then curb stomping it into submission. Woolie's interests include short-haired girls, the colour green, and Mahvel, a term used in the Fighting Game Community (FGC) for the Marvel vs Capcom series. Known Aliases *Woolie the Liar *ThirtyHitCheapz *Big Papa *Woolsworth *El Woolio *Black Lightning * Shitlocks * Grandma Swamp * Woolie the Ball-Dropper * Wooooul-Ee * BlazeOne * Roar of Earth * Chewy - As of Super Best FriendCast No. 089 * Blackhouse *Grand-Ma Swampkin *Darlington *Father Woolie *WoolieVersus *Woolie "The Gamecube was Blue" Madden *The Conversation Coathanger *Kill Boss *Woolie Streamer Superbeast - This is Woolie's name using the Death Stranding naming convention(Name, Occupation, Employer) Quotes See the rest at the Woolie's Quotes page. Trivia *Woolie's birthday is December 4, 1985. http://www.reddit.com/r/TwoBestFriendsPlay/comments/1paqvc/dat_woolie_ama_aww_yiss/cd0gy57 *Woolie is his real name, as well as his father's name. http://www.reddit.com/r/TwoBestFriendsPlay/comments/1paqvc/dat_woolie_ama_aww_yiss/cd0gs2f. *Woolie worked in game QA (quality assurance) and was the one who met Liam through work. It was revealed during Con Bravo 2014 that both he and Liam quit their jobs to work with the Zaibatsu full time, however. *Woolie lived in Grenada at some point in his childhood, as revealed during No More Heroes 2. He was born in Canada however, according to his Reddit AMA. *Woolie went to Sheridan College in Ontario to study art because he loves the quality and number of keyframes of Disney Animation, as revealed in the Kingdom Hearts LP. *Woolie doesn't like dogs or cats, a fact Matt doesn't think should be shared because he thinks everyone will hate Woolie for it. To the contrary, however, he's shown an affinity towards Matt's cat, Zach. *According to part twenty-five of Deadly Premonition, Woolie is a "notorious" liar and pie stealer. *The symbol on Woolie's hat is the "Guardian Icon" from the animated TV series ReBoot. *According to Matt in episode five of the Killer Is Dead playthrough, Woolie killed a guy once in football and stole his bloody jersey. Pat said they shouldn't talk about it since it's sealed in his juvenile records. Matt later said this might not be true. *Woolie was hospitalized by a bite from a venomous ant and almost died. When he got out of the hospital he was then attacked by a bee. Matt and Pat believe this was nature's payback for his hatred of animals. * Wants to be good at Tetris Attack. * Noted for his masterful theft of pies from windowsills, although he has never been caught by the authorities. * Woolie's cousin was an M249 SAW gunner in Al-Fallujah, stating as such in his Spec Ops: The Line playthrough. See the rest at Woolie's Trivia page Gallery Woolie.png Woolie When's Mahvel.png Woolie the Wrestler.png See the rest at Woolie's Gallery page Category:People Category:Best Friends Category:Woolie